The Seal Reveals All
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The points of view from when Yami plays the Seal of Orichalcos. Including Rafael, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Rex, Weevil, Yami, Dartz, Tea, Rebecca, and Kaiba. R&R pretty please!
1. Chapter One: Darkness Fights Light

This fan fiction is about after Yami played the Seal of Orichalcos. From his point of view and Yugi's point of view. Pretty soon, it becomes all of their views, including Rafael. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

As I held the Seal in my hand, darkness spread through my heart. Yugi begged and pleaded with me not to play it. I stared at the card in my hand, and then stared at my frozen Dragon Knight. I remembered the day Yugi and I freed Timeas. Tears streamed down my cheeks, clutching the Seal in my hand. _I'm out of options,_ I thought, looking at the Seal, Rafael staring at me, waiting for my next move. _There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon. I must play the Seal of Orichalcos._ As I held up the card, Yugi held me back.

"Pharaoh, no!" he pleaded.

"Let go," I said, anger rising.

"No, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Let go!" I shouted, the anger getting thicker.

"Listen to me! This card is affecting your mind!" He held onto my arm, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We're going to lose the duel! Can't you see! Trust me! We must do this, now let me go!" In frustration, I pulled out of his grip.

"Please, don't play that card," Yugi whispered, but it was too late.

"Now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" I shouted, slowly placing the card into my Duel Disc. I could feel the darkness spread across my mind as the Orichalcos Stone glowed emerald green. _What have I done?_ I thought, as I screamed as the Seal formed underneath me. I could hear Yugi scream beside me, disappearing before my eyes. _Yugi,_ I thought as the Seal surrounded Timeas.

"Nice work, Pharaoh," Rafael congratulated. "I knew you had it in you. Now, let's see what the Orichalcos reveals about you. Are you good, or are you evil?" The darkness surrounded me in a dark flame. I could feel it course through my body. Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

"So tell me, how do you feel?" Rafael laughed as the Seal appeared on my forehead. _This can't be happening to me,_ I thought, as the field now contained the Seal. _I'm sorry, Yugi._

Well? Did you like this? Next chapter will be from Yugi's point of view. Review!


	2. Chapter Two: Light Disappears

This chapter is from Yugi's POV! Read now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

I looked at the Pharaoh with sympathy. I had pleaded with him not to play the Seal of Orichalcos, for it was affecting his mind. He pushed me back, and played the card.

"No!" I screamed as the Seal pushed me out of the way. I awaked in the Pharaoh's mind, unaware of the dangers that awaited the Pharaoh. I wasn't there beside him. I was afraid for my own life, as I witnessed the duel from the Seal window.

"How could you, Pharaoh?" I asked, about to break down in sorrow. As I watched the duel, the Pharaoh summoned Catapult Turtle by sacrificing Big Shield Gardna. He was sacrificing his monsters, but what shocked me the most was sacrificing the Dark Magician Girl.

"No, Pharaoh!" I shouted. "The Seal of Orichalcos is in play! So the monsters on the field are real! Please don't sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl." It was too late. He sacrificed it, and in a flash, Rafael played the Trap Card, Shrink. I was afraid the Pharaoh would lose. Then, Rafael played a card called Celestial Sword. He then summoned a monster called Guardian Eatos. It was magnificent. The monster had the wings of angels. He also looked like an Indian.

"Activate your special ability, Eatos!" I heard Rafael shout. "Spirit of Celestial Sword!" The monster's eyes opened, and air waves shot from them. The Pharaoh was losing control of the Duel Disc. Rafael explained that Eatos's ability gave him the advantage. He could take monsters from the Pharaoh's card graveyard.

"Not my monsters!" the Pharaoh shouted.

"Too little, too late," Rafael laughed. "Now, let's see who's up first." The Dark Magician Girl appeared, and looked at the Pharaoh sadly. "Next, he'll take your favorite monster." The Dark Magician appeared alongside the Dark Magician Girl. "Next victims are, your Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle, and Berfomet." Eatos let the Pharaoh out of his grip.

"You have the power of every one of my fallen monsters," the Pharaoh said.

"You did this to them! You let your rage take over. Now, look into the eyes of your monsters."

"Please, forgive me for what I've done to you!" the Pharaoh cried.

"Now, Guardian Eatos, destroy his monsters and the rest of his Life Points!" The monster attacked the Pharaoh with a blinding force. I couldn't see a thing, but all I heard was, "NO!" from the Pharaoh.

"If he lost the duel," I whispered. "then he loses his soul!" I heard Rafael laughing.

"Time for you to pay up, Pharaoh," he laughed. "The Seal of Orichalcos doesn't leave the field without taking something along for the ride. This time, it's you."

"Not if I can help it!" I shouted. The Millennium Puzzle glowed. "With all the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I break the Seal!" I was free!

"Pharaoh, I won't let this happen to you!" I shouted, pushing the Pharaoh out of the way.

"Yugi, no!" he cried. "What are you doing here!"

"Well, it only needs on of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead." That was the last time I ever saw him.

"_Farwell, my Pharaoh,_" I whispered in my thoughts.

Ta-da! That was from Yugi's point of view! Yes, I did watch the episode, Fate of the Pharaoh parts two and three. Next chapter will be from… well, I haven't decided yet. Review and tell me!

Review please!


	3. Knowing Your Light is Gone

Hello! I'm so incredibly sorry about the very long wait. Chapter Three for The Seal Reveals All is underway! It's from Yami's POV again from the episode Trial By Stone. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

I was distraught when Yugi's soul was taken by the Seal. As I rode on Copernicus, my sadness showed as the dust settled behind the horse's pounding hoofbeats. Tea and Rebecca noticed that I had returned. They thought I won the duel, but Joey, Duke, and Tristan explained that I had lost.

"If he lost, then those creeps would have taken his soul with that freaky magic card," Tea said.

"So?" Joey asked. The yellow strands of my hair covered my eyes, so no one could see my tears. "What's your point, Tea?" Rebecca was still hugging my waist.

"My point is if Yugi's gone, then how can he be standing right…" Tea looked back at me and gasped. "behind me? Oh, no."

"Yugi, talk to me," Rebecca whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?" I sighed before I spoke in a soft whisper.

"Rebecca, they've got him."

"Got who?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yugi," I replied, the same haunting memory of when Yugi's soul was taken flashing through my head. "I know, this whole thing's my fault. _I'm _the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away."

"You knew that card was evil, and you still played it!" Rebecca shouted. "If you really were afraid, Pharaoh, you would've never done something like that to poor, little Yugi!" She sobbed and began to hit my chest. "This just isn't fair! How could you? I want my Yugi back. It should have been you, not him!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran into Tea's arms.

"I'm afraid Rebecca's right," I whispered.

"What's done is done," I heard Joey say.

"I let everyone down, especially Yugi," I continued. "He warned me not to use the Seal of Orichalcos card, but my rage took control." The memory of when I played the Seal filled my mind. "He paid for my mistake." I began to cry softly, but Joey's shout stopped me.

"You've got to snap out of this!" he roared.

"He's gone, and it's my fault," I whispered. Joey grabbed my shirt collar and punched my face saying, "Get a grip, man!" I fell to the ground, a bruise on my cheek.

"If we're going to rescue Yugi, we've got to move ahead, not look back. So, pull yourself together!" I slowly got up, wiping away a tear. "What we've got to do now, is find out who this Dartz guy is, and where he keeps all these souls!"

"I've been suggesting that from day one, but no one listens to me," Duke remarked. Tristan grabbed his neck.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once, Duke!" he shouted.

"Down, boy. Heel."

"Let him go, Tristan," I said, looking down at my hand. "This happened because I couldn't control my anger. If we keep fighting like this, the Orichalcos will destroy us!"

Meep. What will happen in the next chapter? Whose POV should I do it in? You, the reviewers, decide. I can't think of anything. Writer's block. So, I'm letting you decide!

Review!


	4. Chapter Four: Feelings for Your Light

Hello, everybody, reviewers and authors, all of you! The fourth chapter of The Seal Reveals All is underway! Combined episodes, On the Wrong Track and Self Destruction, from Yami's POV again!

Toby: Don't get mad at her. She's going by the advice of one reviewer.

Thank you, Toby! Now, on with the chapter! (blows trumpet)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story! Thank you.

Every time I thought of what I did to Yugi, a burning feeling filled my heart. I always want to hide inside my mind. It seemed that the sacrifice that he gave for me was kind, but it still burned me whenever that haunting memory filled my mind. Now, I don't pay attention to anything people say to me. On the train to the airport for a flight to Florida, I didn't notice what was going on. Tea tried to get me out from thinking about Yugi.

"Whoa, the view is awesome," she said on the train, pointing out the window. "Come on, check it out!" I didn't pay attention.

"Florida has the best beaches!" she continued. "Oh, man! I think I forgot to pack my bathing suit!" All I did was sigh heavily, still in the trance-like state. "I know we'll rescue Yugi. In the meantime, you can't just sit around moping. Maybe we can come up with a plan together!" I sighed again and stood up.

"Sorry, Tea," I whispered, walking into an empty compartment. I looked out the window, deep in thought. _How could I've been so selfish?_ I thought. _I gave into the darkness within my heart, and Yugi paid the price._ (Note: This next part is the memory. Back to the fic!)

_"For my next sacrifice, I choose my useless Dark Magician Girl!" I said, the Orichalcos fused into my mind. "Fire Catapult!"_

_"You let your rage take over," Rafael told me as my monsters looked into my eyes. "Now, look into the eyes of your monsters!"_

_"Please, forgive me for what I've done to you!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes._

_"It's too late for that. Now, say goodbye to your soul, Pharaoh. Now, Guardian Eatos, destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!" Eatos attacked me with a blinding force that I couldn't run from._

_"NO!" I cried, as the Seal surrounded me._

_"Time to seal you away forever."_

_"No!" Yugi shouted, pushing me out of the Seal._

_"Yugi, no!" I yelled, turning to face him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"It only needs one of use, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead."_

_"NO! Yugi!"_ I hit the wall and sank to the floor.

"I've lost him forever," I sobbed. I remained in the compartment for a few minutes. As I walked out, the others explained that the passengers were gone. I gasped and started to run to the other car. Suddenly, I looked over and saw Tea, Joey and Tristan drift away.

"Grab my hand!" I shouted to Tea, holding out my hand. She jumped and I held her as the two cars began to drift farther.

"Pharaoh, Tea, what do we do now?" Tristan yelled.

"Get help!" I yelled back as they disappeared around a corner. Tea tried to contact the conductor, but no one was in there. I ran outside, holding onto the railing.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Tea shouted.

"I've got to get in there, so I can stop this train!" I replied, beginning to climb over the rail. "I have an idea; there may be an emergency hatch up on the roof." As I neared the roof, I heard Weevil laugh.

"Weevil Underwood!" I shouted, anger boiling in my blood. "So, it was you behind this. Explain yourself, right now!"

"Weevil?" Tea shouted, coming up behind me. "What do you want with us, worm boy?"

"What do you think I want?" Weevil replied. "A rematch with the King of Games." The duel had begun soon then expected. Weevil played the Seal, filling my mind with fright. Pretty soon, Weevil turned my Celtic Guardian into a cocoon. My only plan was to play Gia, the Dragon Champion, but Weevil was one step ahead. DNA Surgery turned my Dragon Champion into a bug. Next, he played the magic card, Cell Division, making his Legoul into two. Then, the horror began as he sacrificed one of his leeches to summon Insect Queen. He then attacked my Dragon Champion with his Insect Queen, causing me to doubt myself. My hand trembled in fear. After a few turns, Poison Butterfly appeared on my side of the field.

"I play my Pot of Greed," I said, drawing two cards. I looked over at one of my cards. It was Timaeus, the legendary dragon. He was my only hope now.

"No, it's one of those legendary dragon cards!" Weevil shouted. "I'm doomed!" I played my dragon immediately.

"Now merge with Poison Butterfly to form…" I looked up at my dragon, who disappeared. He abandoned me. Weevil laughed as he explained that the dark magic of the Orichalcos was still within my heart. He then told me about how I had turned my back on all my monsters, and that Timaeus was returning the favor. My heart had split in two, after hearing what Weevil had said. I ended my turn, as Poison Butterfly took 500 of my life points. I only had 1200 left. I wouldn't be beaten by Weevil.

"I play Breaker the Magical Warrior!" I shouted, as Weevil played a trap card, leaving my life points at 500.

"Since you're about to lose, I have a little favor. I have a card in my pocket that I think you'd like to see. You want to see Yugi, right? His soul is locked away, deep in the caverns of Dartz's lair, and I know how to set him free."

"Then tell me how to save him, right now!" I yelled, hoping Weevil wasn't planning something.

"In order to save him you'll need a special card," Weevil said, holding up the card.

"Then, give it to me, now!" I shouted.

"That's not a nice way to ask. Why not try saying, 'Pretty please with sugar on top?' Oh, well. Too late, looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners." He ripped the card in half saying, "Yugi's gone forever!" My mind broke in half after the card was ripped.

"NO!" I yelled, Weevil laughing. My blood boiled with anger, spreading like a wildfire.

"You snake!" I hissed.

"Don't you know a joke when you hear one? I just ripped up a useless Bug card!" Weevil said, laughing again.

"Weevil, that wasn't funny!" Tea shouted.

"You people have no sense of humor." He laughed again.

"You'll pay for that, hear me, Weevil?" I roared. "You'll pay dearly!" I used Breaker's special ability to destroy Weevil's Insect Barrier, then attacked with Poison Butterfly. Weevil then explained that I would lose if I ended my turn.

"Too bad I'm not done, yet!" I said. "Now, quiet down so I can complete my turn." I then played Berserker's Soul.

"What are you going to do with that?" Weevil asked.

"First I must throw out my entire hand," I explained. "Now, I have to keep drawing cards from my deck, one by one, and I'm not to stop unless I draw a Magic or Trap Card."

"I can also attack with a monster on my side of the field," I continued. "As long as that creature has 1500 points or less." Since my Breaker had 1,400 attack points, that would work. I drew my first card.

"I've drawn Queen's Knight, and since it's a monster, my warrior can attack! Go!" Every time I attacked, more anger filled me. Tea stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to pull from her grip.

"You can stop now," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "It's over, you all ready won the duel. The Seal of Orichalcos is gone. We have to put an end to all this." _Tea's right. I have a promise to keep,_ I thought, looking down at the Dark Magician Girl. I looked up, and ran over to Weevil, shaking him furiously.

"Tell me where Yugi is!" I roared.

"Pharaoh, it's no use," Tea said. "You've won, so the Seal of Orichalcos took Weevil away." I looked down at my hands; I couldn't believe my attacks took him away. Suddenly, I heard the breaks of the train squeal. The train flew off the tracks, and we fell down a cliff.

"You alright?" Tea asked weakly.

"Barely," I whispered, as my world became black. The same haunting memory filled my mind, remembering what Yugi did for me.

_"Yugi, stop! What are you doing here?"_

_"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead."_

_"No! Yugi!"_ I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed.

"Hold on, was it all a dream?" I whispered. I noticed Tea beside me. "Tea, wake up!" She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. "The last thing I remember, we were…" I heard a bark, and a grey wolf came running up to us, growling. It landed on top of Tea.

"No, Tea!" I yelled, but she was giggling. The wolf was licking her! It looked over at me, and began to lick me, until I heard a girl's voice.

"Skye, get back here! Skye! That's no way to treat our guests." She was dressed in Indian clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Chris. You've all ready met Skye. She's the one who found you. She was sniffing around for food, and ended up sniffing out you guys instead!" We walked out of the tent to find a man looking through my deck.

"I see your strength is back," he remarked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Don't mention it; by the way, the name's Ironheart. Pardon me for being intrusive, but I saw that you possess the legendary Eye of Timaeus, the only one of its kind." I took the card out of my deck, handing it to him.

"Take it, I'm not worthy of its power."

"I'll hold onto it until you're ready. I can't help but noticing something, something in your eyes. I also sense a great deal of loneliness in your heart."

"That's just because I just recently lost a good friend of mine, and now, I'm a journey to find his soul," I explained. He told Tea and I to follow him to the Valley of the Spirits. He explained that his people believed that spirits were all around them.

"Finding the soul you seek is easy, leaving with your own is another thing," he said.

"I must go, I owe it to Yugi," I whispered. When we got there, there was a circle carved in stone.

"You must enter the sacred circle on your own," Ironheart explained.

"Very well, I accept the challenge." I slid down the rock onto the ground. I heard laughter, evil laughter.

"Pharaoh," a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" I asked, continuing to walk towards the circle. More voices laughed.

"Your spirit will join us!" one said, laughing. Glowing balls circled around me, revealing people I knew. The Paradox brothers, Arkana, Marik, and Weevil.

"_I'm letting the Seal take me instead._"

"Yugi?" I called, watching the balls form a shape on a rock. Soon, the shape became solid.

"Is that really you?"

"Yugi! I've found you!" I reached out to touch him, but I went right through him.

"You came all this way just to see me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course," I replied. "I wanted to say how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish this whole thing never happened."

"It's my fault, I surrendered to my inner darkness," I explained. "I allowed my anger to take over, and you paid the price. Now that you're gone, the darkness is starting to grow. Without your light to keep me pure, I'm becoming evil, Yugi!"

"I'm beginning to believe that what Rafael said about me is true," I continued. "Perhaps I was a wicked pharaoh!"

_"I've heard about you, how you ruled as an evil king," Rafael said. "That's right, Pharaoh. You used the power of the Shadow Realm to destroy Egypt!"_

"What if I am the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt?" I asked Yugi. "If I'm capable of such horrific behavior, then it's my soul that should be locked away."

"Well, what good is that now?" Yugi asked angrily, facing me. "I'm the one who was locked away forever, not you!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Well, the last thing I need is your pity, Pharaoh!" he shouted. "If you're really evil, there's only one thing to do."

"What are you saying?" A Duel Disc appeared on his arm.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" he asked. "Your spirit should be locked away with mine, and I'm going to do it."

"Wait!" I shouted. "You misunderstood me!" Why was Yugi acting like this?

"Oh, so now you're taking back what you said?" he demanded. "Make up your mind! You don't deserve to be a part of this world."

"Yugi…"

"It's about time you've taken some responsibility for what you've done!" he continued. "There's only one thing left to do, and you know it. You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now!"

"No, please," I begged.

"Too late!" he yelled, pointing at me. "It's time for you to pay! If you're really sorry, then you'll do this." My Duel Disc activated. "It's time to duel!" The duel had started immediately.

"I place one card facedown," Yugi said, placing a monster in defense mode, facedown. "Now, let's see what you've got, unless you're too scared."

"Very well," I whispered. "I play Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts! Attack!"

"Mine's a Gazelle, too!" The duel went on, until Yugi did something I wouldn't expect.

"Now, I play the Magic Card, Card Destruction!" he shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"So, I can start over, and have a fresh start. Disappointed? Now, you can't cheat anymore."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just a reflection of you."

"What do you mean, Yugi?" I asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" he whispered. "You and I are exactly the same. So the darkness that's in your heart is also inside my heart."

"Yugi, wait, are you holding the card I think you are?" I demanded.

"It sounds like you're starting to catch on, aren't you, Your Highness?" he asked sarcastically. "This is your chance for you to look at yourself from the outside, and there's only one card that can do that. The Seal of Orichalcos."

"Yugi, no!" I shouted, but it was too late. He played the Seal. As soon as the Seal was on the field, I was afraid.

"Now its payback time, for taking my soul!" Yugi shouted, filling my heart with fear. The duel continued to be more horrifying. Yugi then summoned Catapult Turtle. _This is exactly what I did last time,_ I thought as Yugi sacrificed his Queen's Knight.

_"Dark Magician Girl, your turn!" I shouted. "Launch Catapult Turtle!"_

"Launch Catapult Turtle!" Yugi shouted, as my life points went down to 800.

"One more attack, and you'll be a prisoner of the Orichalcos, just like me!" Yugi said.

"Oh, no, I can't lose," I whispered. "If I do, I can't save you, and two worlds will crumble."

"So what?" Yugi asked. "You're evil, remember? Last time, you didn't care who suffered!" He sacrificed Dark Magician Girl and prepared to attack me.

"Yugi, I'm begging you!" I shouted. "Please, don't go through with this!"

"Too late," he whispered. "Attack!" The pink ball headed towards me.

"Yugi, no! I won't let you do this!" I screamed. "I activate the Trap Card, Divine Wind!" It reversed the attack and doubled its strength. I watched in horror as the ball his Yugi. "What have I done? Yugi!" I ran over to him. He was bruised and weak. "Come on, speak to me, please."

"You passed the test, pal," he whispered.

"What are you talking about? Were you planning this all along?" I asked.

"It was the only way," he continued. "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart. It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me, and for mankind. You acted like a true hero." He placed his hand on my Duel Disc.

"But now what?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Don't give up this fight," he whispered, his body glowing. "Remember, I'm always with you." After he said this, he disappeared. My heart was filled with sorrow.

"I'll save you!" I shouted. "No matter what it takes."

Finally! This chapter's done! Hurrah! I'm thinking about ending this fic with a poem. I also thought the song, "Taking Over Me," was perfect when Yami was trying to find Yugi.

Review!


	5. Chapter Five: Ode to a Friend

Hello, people of the fan fiction kingdom! I'm so sorry, but this is the last chapter for The Seal Reveals All! (sobs) I've decided to end this fic with a poem of when the Pharaoh was trying to find Yugi. Don't be mad at me. Now, on with the poem.

**Disclaimer**: I own the poem, but not the show. Thank you.

Knowing I've lost you,

It pains my heart.

I know what I did was wrong,

I knew it from the start.

Ashamed of my actions,

I wanted to see your face.

I just know I will save you

From Dartz's evil race.

I'm running out of time.

As I wish this final thought,

I just want you to know,

That I love you, Yugi.

I love you a lot.

Knowing this in mind,

I will rescue you.

I know you would do the same for me,

If I wore the same doom.

Dartz will pay for what he's done,

Stealing souls for the world.

This madness will stop,

Before it is unfurled.

Well? Did you like the poem? I know it was short, but still sweet.

Review!


End file.
